Secretly in love
by Yasmin Moon
Summary: No one likes the lack of inspiration, and unfortunately for Gregory Violet, this is exactly what has happened to him. But what will he do when his secret crush comes over? Will he get his inspiration back? Read to find out Warning: boy x boy. Pairings: Cheslock x Gregory


Violet sat in his desk looking at the empty paper in front of him. His fingers played with the pencil in his hand. His mouth curled in to a displeased look as he leaned back in the chair. Violet brought his free hand to his forehead, with no clue what else to do. He was indeed out of inspiration, one of the worst things that could happen to anyone. He looked once again at the paper and sat up properly again. He started with a line, then two. The sound of the pencil scratching the paper was the only thing that could be heard in the room beside the ticking of the clock and Violets breathing. He took the eraser from the desk and erased the lines he had drawn. He was displeased with everything he drew, everything he started to draw. The lack of inspiration had completely taken over him. He sighed and looked up at the clock. It really didn't help that today, was a day he didn't have anything else to do. Violet looked at the window, he couldn't go out either, since the weather wasn't that good. He turned back to face the empty paper that now had marks from the previous lines he had erased. He ttightened his grip around the pencil and brought his hand close to the paper. The room was filled with the sound of the ticking clock as Violet focused on the paper. He shut his eyes and listened as the rain outside started to fall. Rain could be inspirational, he wasn't going to lie. But today, nothing seemed to inspire him. He opened his eyes and locked his gaze on the paper. A frustrated sigh could be heard in the room, along with the ticking clock and the rain outside hitting the window. Violet was just about to continue, until he heard a knock. He jumped off the chair in surprise. The knock was heard again, this time he took a deep breath and stepped to the door. He opened the door slightly and looked out with the bored face he usually displayed. "Oh, it was just you" he said as he saw who it was. He opened the door more so the person could come in. Once the person had walked in he closed the door. "What are you doing here?" Violet asked. The person turned around, so he faced Violet.

"Well, since I'm your fag and this is such a boring day, I thought I'd come and check on you" Cheslock said as he grinned wide. He waited for Violet to approach him. He then followed Violet through the dark room, into a another room that had one light on. "Your drawing?" He asked with a questioning voice. He looked at the empty paper on the desk that was full with marks of old lines that wasn't there anymore. "Well I tried to" Violet replied, bored as always. Cheslock knew it wasn't normal for Violet to 'try' drawing. He was so creative he never seemed to have 'lack of inspiration'. But today seemed to be a different day. Cheslock looked closer at the paper trying to figure out what Violet had been 'trying' to draw. "Well, no inspiration then?" He asked and looked up so he could face Violet. He didn't get much of an answer, but the look on Violets face told what it was, no inspiration. "Mmhm" Cheslock looked around the room, it was dark even if the light on the desk was on. The ticking of the clock and the rain could be clearly heard. Cheslock looked once again at Violet so he could face him. This time Cheslock was the one jumping back of surprise, since he found Violet staring at him. "Violet?" He asked concerned. He waived his hand in front of Violets eyes to see if he still was in this world. He honestly looked scary in a dark room with weak light, staring on top of it all. He almost looked dead, and that was even more creepier to Cheslock. "Hello? Violet, the earth is calling for you" Cheslock said in a desperate attempt to get Violet to talk to him. "Since when did you become earth?" Violet asked with a slight chuckle at the end. Just a thought of the earth with Cheslocks face on it was somehow.. funny? "You snapped out of it, finally" Cheslock said relieved to hear Violets voice filling the room. Violet looked at Cheslock with a slight smirk on his lips. "I got it" Violet then said. He approached the chair he had been sitting in earlier. He grabbed the pencil and started to draw line after line. Cheslock got curious and tried to look over Violets shoulder to see what he was drawing. "No sneek peeking" Violet said and turned around so he faced Cheslock. He touched the tip of Cheslocks nose with his fingertip and turned then back to the paper. Cheslock was left surprised, and he stood there still on his place in two minutes or so.

"Umm, Violet?-" Cheslock said before he was cut of by the artist in front of him. "I'm working, stay right where you are" Violet said without leaving his eyes from the paper. His hand ran fast over the paper over and over again, leaving Cheslock speechless. If he was told to stand still by Violet, then that was what he was going to do. He felt a nervous feeling running through his body, giving him a shiver. Just what did Violet draw? If he wasn't even allowed to look? He swallowed nervously, was this the reason why Violet had been smirking when he said 'he got it'.

"Can I ask you-" He said. Once again he got cut off in the middle of the sentence by Violet. "Please just wait a little longer" Violet said, this time he sounded extremely concentrated. Cheslock knew when he had to let Violet work. He stood still and quietly, looking around the room instead. His attention turned to the window and the rain outside. The rain had been going on for a pretty long time, a half hour or so. But still the rain didn't calm down, so people were basically trapped inside their rooms. Cheslock turned his attention to Violet, who now seemed to put the final details to the piece of art. Well, what Violet was drawing was unknown for Cheslock since no 'sneak peeks' were allowed. Cheslock sighed deeply as he waited for Violet to complete the unknown piece of art. However, Cheslock was happy for Violet since he at least seemed to find his inspiration again. Cheslock was now in his thoughts, and didn't realize that Violet had finally finished his piece of art, or 'his masterpiece'.

"Hey, Cheslock are you ok?" Violet asked as he noticed that Cheslock didn't pay him any attention. Was this some kind of revenge from earlier because he had been in his world of inspiration and hadn't payed Cheslock any attention? Violet raised an eyebrow and looked at Cheslock. He put his piece of art back on the desk along with the pencil and then he stood up from the chair. He took two slow steps closer to Cheslock, he was now directly in front of him. Violet clapped his hands in front of Cheslock, enough to wake him from his trail of thoughts. "Don't you sleep while I'm talking to you" Violet said with a small smirk playing on his features. "I wouldn't dare to" Cheslock replied with a small laugh in the end. He looked at Violet as he brought his hand to his own neck, rubbing it slowly because he knew that Violet wasn't so happy about him not paying attention. "It's ok" Violet then said and smiled a rare smile. He grabbed Cheslocks wrist and pulled him to the desk. "Look, it's all done" Violet said with a small smirk, waiting for Cheslocks reaction. Cheslock looked at the paper in confusion. "It's a planet with my face on it?" Cheslock asked as he continued to look on the well detailed drawing, there was no mistaking, it was a planet with his face on it. He slightly chuckled for himself as he remembered the conversation they had a moment before Violet said that 'he got it'. It was indeed so, that he had been saying the earth was calling for Violet, and then he had been questioned when he had become a planet. "Your kidding me right?" Cheslock asked and chuckled as he turned around to face Violet. "I'm not, I thought a planet you would be cute" Violet replied. Cheslock stopped completely when he heard what Violet thought. "uh?" Was the only thing Cheslock was able to say at the moment when he looked Violet in the eyes. "I didn't mean to offend you" Violet said and let Cheslocks wrist go. He looked down because he felt guilty looking Cheslock in the eyes right then and there.

Cheslock chuckled a bit. "I'm not offended, I'm just surprised that I was your 'inspiration'." Cheslock said. He took the paper in his hands and studied it for a bit until he looked at Violet again. "By the way, it's nicely detailed" He then said with a cheering voice. The truth to be told, he actually liked this drawing. Now he knew why Violet had been smirking and not allowing sneek peeks. It was a nice surprise. "You like it?" Violet asked confused and looked up. He turned his gaze to the drawing that Cheslock was now holding in his hand. Violet couldn't do anything but secretly admire the sight in front of him. He took the drawing from Cheslock and put it down on the desk. Cheslock was surprised by Violets action, but not as near as surprised he was when Violet pinned him to the wall. "Wha-" He started surprised but was cut off by Violet once again. "Your my inspiration, Cheslock" Violet said while he looked deep into Cheslocks eyes. "Violet, I.. I don't know what to.. say" Cheslock said still surprised. There was a moment of silence, the two of them looked into each others eyes searching for something. "I'm sorry" Violet said after what felt like an eternity. He was surprised by his own actions, why did he do that? That was something he usually didn't do. Well, he never did a thing like that, never. "Violet, is something wrong?" Cheslock asked concerned. He looked at Violet who now looked worried too. There wasn't much Cheslock could do, since he was still pinned to the wall. "I don't know what I'm doing" Violet replied quietly. Cheslock looked worried at Violet, but he didn't give up just yet. He was going to get Violet feel better. "I don't mind that you're doing this" Cheslock said in a attempt to calm Violet down. But instead of a reaction he wanted to get, he got a confused look on Violets face. "Excuse me?" Violet asked confused. Did this mean Cheslock _liked_ it when he got pinned to the wall?

"Uh, Did I say something wrong..?" Cheslock asked. He realized he had been admitting what he really felt.. that couldn't be good now could it? "You mean you like this too, then?" Violet asked and cupped Cheslocks cheek with one of his hands. He closed the distance between them and closed his eyes. When his lips pressed against Cheslocks he felt butterflies flying up and down in his stomach. The kiss was not rough, it was gentle. Their lips danced on their own, this feeling.. it felt natural? Violet broke the kiss and looked at Cheslock. Why did he feel this way? Why with Cheslock? He ran his fingertips down Cheslocks cheek. He didn't now why he did it, but it felt right. "Violet.. I-" Cheslock started, he felt the heat in his cheeks and the burning on his lips. How did this even happen? "You don't have to say anything" Violet said and looked in Cheslocks eyes. Well, here he was kissing his fag. Why he did it? He didn't now that himself either, the only thing he knew was that this felt right, felt like something he had been waiting for.

"I love you"

There was a moment of silence between the two men. Violet was surprised by his own words. "Violet?" Cheslock asked almost as suprised. "I- you're probably going to hate me now" Violet mumbled. He fighted to hold back the tears, but unfortunately one escaped his eye. Cheslock wiped the tear with his hand and cupped Violets cheek. Violet looked up in surprise. "Wha-" was the only thing he was able to say until he was cut off by Cheslocks soft lips against his own. They deepened the kiss this time, and now Violet placed his other hand in Cheslocks hair. The kiss was a little bit more intense this time, but it wasn't rough. Cheslock was the one who broke the kiss this time. He brought his lips to Violets ears and whispered

"I love you too"

 **Hello people who might be reading this!**

 **Yup, you guessed right, English is not my first language :3 So if you find any errors, feel free to correct me :3**

 **I do not, repeat, do not own black Butler! Yana Toboso does. :3**

 **This was my first time (and probably last time?) that I'm writing something this.. um.. intense? Reason why is because I'm not good at it :3**

 **Hope you enjoyed this story, there might come a another chapter but I'm not sure..**

 **All feedback is appreciated :3**

 **Without anymore blabbering,**

 **Hugs: Yasmin :3**


End file.
